Pacific-10 Conference Men's Basketball Tournament
The Pacific-10 Conference Men's Basketball Tournament, known since 2003 under sponsorship agreements as the Pacific Life Pac-10 Men’s Basketball Tournament, and otherwise known as the Pac-10 Tournament, is the annual concluding tournament for the NCAA college basketball in the Pacific-10 Conference, taking place in Los Angeles at the Staples Center every year. History The predecessor conference of the Pacific-10, the Pacific Coast Conference began playing basketball in the 1915-16 season. The PCC was split into North and South Divisions for basketball beginning with the 1922-23 season. The winners of the two divisions would play a best of three series of games to determine the PCC basketball champion. If two division teams tied, they would have a one game playoff to produce the division representative. Starting with the first NCAA Men's Basketball Championship in 1939, the winner of the PCC divisional playoff was given the automatic berth in the NCAA tournament. Oregon, the 1939 PCC champion, won the championship game in the 1939 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament. The last divisional playoff was in the 1954-55 season. After that, there was no divisional play and all teams played each other in a round robin competition. From the 1955-56 season through the 1985-86 season, the regular season conference champion was awarded the NCAA tournament berth from the PCC, later AAWU, Pac-8 and Pac-10. Beginning with the 1975 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament, the Pac-10 would usually place at least one other at-large team in the tournament. Although, since the run by UCLA that ended in the 1970s, the PAC-10 would struggle to get out of the early rounds of the NCAA tournament. By the 1985-86 season, the Pac-10 was one of three remaining conferences that gave their automatic NCAA tournament bid to the regular season round-robin champion. The other two conferences were the Ivy League and the Big Ten Conference. 1987-1990 The modern tournament format began in 1987. The first incarnation of the tournament ran from 1987 to 1990, hosted at different school sites. UCLA was awarded the inaugural tournament, which was won by the Bruins. The Arizona Wildcats would take the next three. It was dropped after 1990 upon opposition from coaches, poor revenue, and poor attendance.Matt Duffy - Vote Today On Pac-10 Tournament. Daily Californian. Monday, October 23, 2000 The Pac-10 went back to having the regular season conference champion get awarded the automatic NCAA tournament bid for the 1990-2001 seasons. During that time Arizona and UCLA both won NCAA championships. 2002 to the present In 1998, the Big Ten began to hold a conference tournament, leaving the Pac-10 and Ivy League the lone conferences without post season tournaments. The tournament was restarted by a 8-2 vote of the athletic directors of the conference in 2000 after determining that a tournament would help increase exposure of the conference and help the seeding of the schools in the NCAA tournament.Pac-10 News: PAC-10 APPROVES POST-SEASON BASKETBALL TOURNAMENTS YEAR-AROUND TRAINING TABLE ALSO APPROVED. Pac-10 site (www.pac-10.org). Monday, October 23, 2000 Stanford University and the University of Arizona opposed the tournament, while UCLA's and USC's votes, considered the deciding votes, were swayed by permanently hosting the tournament at Staples Center.Keith Carmona - Pac-10 votes to revive basketball tournament; Olson, men against tourney; Bonvicini happy for publicity. Arizona Daily Wildcat. Tuesday October 24, 2000 Los Angeles is the second largest media market in the United States. The championship game has been broadcast nationally by CBS Sports. Television coverage The tournament is broadcast on FSN (Fox Sports Net) cable. The final game is broadcast on the CBS network. Former Pac-10 coaches Lute Olson and Ernie Kent have advocated that the tournament rotate out of its Los Angeles home to other cities in the conference, which they charge was selected primarily for FSN's convenience.UA Sports; Sidelines. Arizona Daily Star. March 7, 2007 Format From 1987 to 1990 and since 2006, all ten teams participate in the tournament, with the top six teams receiving a bye in the opening round. Between 2002 and 2005, only the top eight teams in the conference participated in the tournament. Washington State is the only team to have never played in the championship game. Results The tourney will be held at the Staples Center through 2012. Tournament Championships by School Most Consecutive Championships 3 - Arizona (1988, 1989, 1990) References 2007-08 Pac-10 Men's Basketball Media Guide pages 50-60 (PDF copy available at 2007-08 Pac-10 Men's Basketball Media Guide) External links *Pacific-10 Conference Category:Men's conference tournaments